Don't Ever Look Back
by Rebii
Summary: Blaine musters up the courage to ask Kurt a burning question...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first proper fan fic so I apologize if some things seem a bit off. This will probably be a one shot, but if people like it then I might continue it, since I have a few ideas. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Meet me out the front of the school at lunch. I need 2 talk to u. – B_

Kurt's stomach fluttered wildly every time he saw that name appear on the screen of his phone. In class he would sneakily check his messages every five minutes, hoping to find a new one from his favourite person in the world. Today, the text he received in the middle of Spanish class was different. It had a sense of urgency about it. This made Kurt uneasy. What did Blaine want to talk about? Did he not want to be friends anymore? Childish as these thoughts were, Kurt couldn't help but panic as they ran through his mind. Kurt glanced up to the front of the classroom. Mr Schuester was so busy ranting about some grammatical structure or other that Kurt had a chance to reply back without getting caught.

_What's the matter? –K_

He slowly put his phone back in his pocket, only to have it buzz against his leg mere moments later, as if Blaine was waiting as eagerly for a reply as he had been.

_Not over texts, I have to say it in person. – B_

Kurt smirked a little, he relished at the chance to spend time with Blaine, though the prospect of him having bad news did put a bit of a damper on his excitement. The rest of the period dragged on, Kurt's curiosity and impatience was growing with each tick of the clock. Finally, after thirty painful minutes, the bell to signal lunch rang. Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and practically bolted out the door, unaware of anyone staring at him. He walked down the hallway as quickly as he could whilst still dodging the rest of the student body. He made it to the front courtyard of the school, looking around to see if any teachers would spot him. Deciding he was in the clear, he made a mad dash out of the school gate. In any other case he wouldn't condone leaving school grounds without permission, but considering he was doing it for Blaine, it didn't bother him in the least. Panting, he straightened up his outfit and looked around, but he couldn't see the dark haired boy anywhere. His brows furrowing in disappointment, he made to turn around and walk back into the school when he bumped right into someone's chest. Kurt groaned and took a step back, looking up into a pair of hazel eyes. Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled broadly.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed excitedly. He cringed internally, he sounded very out of breath. He needed to get into shape. Blaine grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. If Kurt hadn't already been breathless, that probably would have done it.

"Hey Kurt," he replied, pulling him into a friendly hug. Kurt's face pressed against Blaine's Dalton uniform. He breathed in the scent of him, he smelled musky, with a hint of something he couldn't quite figure out. Blaine patted Kurt's back gently before taking a small step backwards. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" Kurt replied.

Blaine ran a hand through his thick black hair, looking unsure of himself.

"Uh, well, kinda nervous, actually." His words turned into a tense laugh at the end. Kurt couldn't help but smile at this, Blaine really was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Still, he wasn't sure what to expect from him right now. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, urging Blaine to continue. Blaine bit his bottom lip and Kurt found himself unable to take his eyes away from his mouth. When the older boy cleared his throat Kurt shook his head slightly and looked back up into his eyes.

"Umm, anyway, I had something to ask you," Blaine continued.

"Anything," Kurt replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

Blaine smiled at his response. He seemed to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Kurt, we've been hanging out for two months now. We've gotten to know each other pretty well, right?" He began, looking as if he had rehearsed what he was going to say. Kurt nodded encouragingly.

"Well, I've been thinking lately that maybe we should take our friendship to the next level," Blaine looked like he was holding his breath. Kurt's blue eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. Blaine pursed his lips to stop himself from chuckling at his reaction. Kurt searched around in his head to find the words to reply to him, but he came up with nothing. Instead, he just stood there gaping like a fish. Blaine stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets waiting for Kurt to say something. When he didn't, the dark haired boy shrugged.

"What I mean, Kurt, is that I'd really like to be your boyfriend," Blaine clarified. Kurt made a very undignified sound and Blaine looked very uncomfortable. He ran his hand through his hair again.

"Of course, it's cool if you say no. We can just be friends. It'd be cool if you said yes though… I'm just gonna stop talking," Blaine closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, as if punishing himself for being so stupid. Kurt felt really dizzy for some reason, but managed to pull himself out of his stupor. He licked his lips and did his best to form words.

"I… You…" Kurt stammered. Blaine opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yes!" Kurt said far too loudly. Blaine jumped a little at this sudden outburst.

"I mean, yes, I will be your boyfriend!" Kurt beamed. He felt like a little kid again, full of giddy happiness. Blaine exhaled before matching Kurt's smile, showing a set of perfectly white teeth. Kurt once again found himself staring at his mouth, but Blaine didn't seem to care this time. In fact, he was busy staring at Kurt's mouth. Blaine took a tiny step closer, closing the distance between them until their faces were almost touching. Kurt's chest was rising and falling at an incredible rate, and Blaine could feel his heart pounding faster than a racehorse in his chest. The smaller boy sighed as he felt a hand cup his cheek, the two of them stared intently in each other's eyes. Before Kurt knew it, his lips were against Blaine's; they were soft and gentle and tasted amazing. Their mouths moved in sync for what felt like hours until Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt again.

"Now, that should have been your first kiss," he said sweetly. Kurt smirked.

"I'm so glad I found you," he answered, not caring at all how mushy that sounded. Blaine pecked him on the cheek and stepped further away from him. Kurt wanted to pull him back into his arms but the end of lunch bell distracted him. He groaned and Blaine chuckled lightly.

"You should probably get to class. But how about a movie marathon, my place, 5 o'clock?" he offered, his hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just as long as it's not Lord of the Rings again. I'm not sure I could sit through any more of that, no matter how cute the boy watching it with me is." Blaine laughed – music to Kurt's ears – and pulled him in for a quick, chaste kiss.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Blaine said as he started towards his car. Kurt nodded enthusiastically and waved at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _The word sounded so right. Kurt turned happily and skipped through the courtyard, not caring in the least if anyone saw him.

**Reviews are totally awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! What a response! You guys are so great for reading and reviewing. I've decided to keep going with story, but I'll warn you now that it's going off on a bit of a tangent. If you were content with the fluffy simple first chapter, you can feel free to leave it at that and not read on. However, I'm excited to see where this story goes. **

Kurt set his messenger bag down on the floor of his bedroom with a thud. He sighed happily and threw himself face down onto the bed, spreading his arms and legs out. He hummed quietly into his pillow, totally content with the world around him. Nothing mattered but his friends, his family, and… Blaine. Oh, Blaine. Even thinking his boyfriend's name sent shivers down Kurt's back. They'd be an item for a week now, and already he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with the beautiful dark haired boy. The two had spent nearly every afternoon together since, eating junk food, watching crappy movies and listening to show tunes, yet Kurt enjoyed himself thoroughly. He couldn't believe how compatible they both were, how much they had in common. Kurt was halfway through compiling a mental list of Blaine's perfect traits when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He reluctantly rolled over onto his back and blinked rapidly at the sunlight streaming in through the curtain.

"Come in," he answered. The door swung open slowly and his father's head peered around it. Deciding it was safe to enter, Burt took a couple of steps down the staircase into his son's room. Kurt sat up on the bed and straightened his bowtie.

"Hey, buddy," the bald man greeted his son. His voice was cheerful but he sounded tired. After all, he had had a heart attack mere months ago and was still getting his strength back up.

"Hi Dad," Kurt replied easily. He was glad to see his father up and about around the house; he had been couch-ridden for weeks. Burt climbed the rest of the way down the stairs and leaned against the banister.

"How was school today?" he asked, perhaps a little awkwardly. Kurt shrugged.

"Fine, I guess," he replied. Burt nodded to himself, satisfied with that answer. He paused for a second before continuing.

"So, Carole and I have been thinking," he started, and Kurt cringed. This couldn't be going anywhere good. Burt gave a half-hearted smile.

"Relax, it's not anything bad. We were just thinking about going on a camping trip up to the lake this weekend," he explained easily. Kurt's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Not anything bad? How is camping 'not anything bad'?" Kurt nearly shouted, looking mortified. Burt took a step back, surprised at his son's outburst. He rubbed his palms against his overalls.

"Well, I just figured that it'd be a good bonding experience, you know. Carole thinks you and Finn would become closer because of it," he paused again, thinking hard. "But not that close," he corrected. Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed. He took a step towards his father, a serious look on his face.

"Dad, I don't care what you say. I am not going camping. Do you realize how many bugs are out there? How many ways my hair could be ruined? No way Dad, forget about it," Kurt turned and sat back down on the bed angrily. Burt's eyes narrowed and shook his head.

"Kurt, I don't ask a lot from you," he started, ignoring his son's sigh. "This weekend will be fun, honestly. You can bring as many hair products as you like, you'll have a tent to yourself," his father finished. Kurt winced at the word 'tent'. He turned his body so he was facing his Dad straight on, a look of determination set on his face.

"No," the boy said simply. Burt's lips pressed into a thin line. He straightened up and took a few steps up the staircase.

"I'm not allowing for arguments. While you live in my house, you follow my rules. You're coming camping with us this weekend. End of story," he climbed up the rest of the staircase and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Kurt stared at the door for a second before falling back down on his bed. He rubbed his forehead in frustration; there was no way his father would get away with this. How could he go camping? He hated the outdoors; the wind dried his skin out and messed with his hair. And as for the tent – oh God, the tent! Kurt let out a low groan. Just then, he heard a beeping noise coming from his messenger bag. He scrambled off of the bed and rummaged through the bag, finally finding his phone. _New Text Message from Blaine._ Kurt could have squealed. He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

_Hey babe, was just watching tv. How sick does the new harry potter movie look? – B_

Kurt chuckled. Blaine was so easily amused. He was in the middle of texting back when he had an idea that nearly made him drop his phone. He erased the start of the text and started again.

_Yeah, it looks awesome. What are you doing this weekend? – K_

Kurt pressed 'send' and crossed his fingers. He needed only wait about 20 seconds before his phone buzzed again in his hands.

_Absolutely nothing :) why? – B_

Kurt nearly tripped as he bolted up the staircase. He slowed his pace down to a walk and strolled casually into the kitchen, where his father was sitting at the counter reading the paper. Burt glanced up to see his son panting and smiling. He was taken aback by this sudden change of mood. He set the paper down and interlaced his fingers.

"Change your mind, I take it?" he guessed. Kurt grinned deviously and sat down next to his father.

"Okay Dad, I'm willing to go camping with you." His father's face lit up but Kurt held one finger up to silence him. "However, I have some conditions." Burt's face fell and he sighed.

"Of course you do. Go ahead, then," the man allowed. Kurt straightened up in his chair.

"Rule number one. I need there to be room in the car for at least 3 bags to carry all of my things." Burt started to interrupt but Kurt shot him a look and he closed his mouth.

"Rule number two, my privacy is essential. Just because we'll be living like cavemen doesn't mean we can act like it. No one enters my tent without my permission." His dad rolled his eyes but nodded. Kurt hesitated for a moment; his hands trembled slightly as he thought about how to word the final rule. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Rule number three…" he began, his stomach was doing little flips. "I'm allowed to bring a friend." Burt raised an eyebrow and Kurt tried to steady his breathing.

"A friend?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. "Who? Mercedes? I didn't think she'd be the camping type." Kurt swallowed hard.

"No… Not Mercedes. They're from a different school. You haven't met him yet." If Kurt hadn't been so nervous, he probably would have laughed at the way his father's eyes widened on the word 'him'.

"You want to bring another boy along?" He asked, as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. Kurt nodded again. Burt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This boy… He's… Your boyfriend?" Burt asked, cringing at the last word. Kurt sucked in a breath. The word even sounded amazing coming from his dad's mouth. But, he knew that if his plan was going to work, he'd have to lie. He shook his head.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's not even gay, actually. We're just friends, totally platonic," he assured, even though the words sounded completely wrong. Burt seemed to calm down a bit, mulling over his son's words.

"So, why do you want to bring him along?" he enquired. Kurt pretended to think about it, even though he'd had the answer worked out in his head minutes ago. He gave a non-committal shrug.

"Oh, I don't know. He's a fun guy. Plus, he loves the outdoors so I figure it'd be the kinda thing he'd enjoy." In actual fact, Kurt had no idea how Blaine felt about the outdoors, but he hoped he liked them; otherwise this whole idea was just going to blow up in his face. Burt stroked his chin stubble thoughtfully. Kurt pretended to be interested in the front page of the newspaper, but his insides were churning with anxiety. After what seemed like an hour, his father spoke.

"I don't see why he can't come along, if you guys are just friends." Kurt beamed and kissed his dad on the forehead before heading towards the staircase again.

"Kurt, wait." The boy turned around slowly, afraid that Burt might have changed his mind.

"I'm placing a lot of trust in you here, so don't do anything irresponsible, okay?" Kurt smiled and nodded, even though he felt guilty for lying. It wasn't like he was going to be irresponsible though. He just needed an excuse to spend more time with his boyfriend, and what could it hurt if Blaine met his family anyway? He turned and walked out of the kitchen, but broke into a run as he started down the stairs. He closed the door behind him and grabbed the phone from his bed, excitedly dialing the number that he already knew off by heart.

**I hope you guys aren't mad with the new plot! I just thought it'd be fun idea to explore Blaine and Kurt camping together ;) I'm not entirely sure yet, but I may just have to up the rating for later chapters. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think of the story now, and any critiques are more than welcome!**


End file.
